


Багровые небеса

by Akrill, fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Mild Gore, Missing Scene, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Red Lyrium, Red Templar Cullen, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akrill/pseuds/Akrill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Каллен следил за ходом времени не по движению солнца, – его не было видно в багровых небесах, – а по разорванной плоти, гниющей на пожелтевших костях. Прошел год с тех пор, как Вестница исчезла, и никто ее больше не видел.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Female Lavellan/Cullen Rutherford, Female Mage Inquisitor & Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Багровые небеса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crimson Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584670) by [ar_lath_ma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ar_lath_ma/pseuds/ar_lath_ma). 



Когда Каллен впервые прибыл в замок Редклифф, – запястья и лодыжки скованы металлическими цепями, – Самсон остановился перед воротами, чтобы поприветствовать своих пленников, и лицо его было освещено багровыми лучами солнца. Каллен и группа солдат Инквизиции, переживших бойню в Убежище, синхронно повернули головы, когда Самсон указал на деревянный помост вдалеке. И побледнели при виде открывшегося им зрелища; цепи натянулись, когда они вздрогнули и зашевелились, пытаясь остаться на ногах. Один солдат рухнул на колени, зажимая рот рукой, осознав, что его семья, скорее всего, лежит на дне этой кучи. Тела висели за краем помоста на пяти веревках, переплетающихся друг с другом, будто лисы, оставленные гнить на шипастой ограде. Под ними лежала целая груда тел. Телеги, заваленные мертвецами, брошенные в стороне от дороги. Никто из солдат не издал ни звука – они были слишком потрясены. С той поры Каллен следил за ходом времени не по движению солнца, – его не было видно в багровых небесах, – а по разорванной плоти, сгнивающей на пожелтевших костях.

Прошел год с тех пор, как их Вестница исчезла. Его не было в Редклиффе, когда это случилось, но Каллен не забыл последние минуты, проведенные рядом с ней в Убежище. Мимолетные взгляды, улыбка – и уголки полных губ приподнимаются; красивые зеленовато-коричневые глаза напоминают подсолнухи, колышущиеся на утреннем ветру. Это было похоже на какое-то обещание. Он чувствовал что-то к ней. Возможно, это была еще не любовь, но и не просто увлечение. Они еще не узнали друг друга достаточно, чтобы истинные чувства расцвели, но чем больше он украдкой поглядывал на нее во время встреч за военным столом, – на то, как она теребит заплетенные в косу волосы, как лукаво подмигивает Лелиане, слушающей болтовню Жозефины о каком-то аристократе, – тем больше понимал, что между ними может быть нечто особенное. Каллен жаждал, чтобы кто-нибудь пробудил это. Он страстно желал провести пальцами по ее светлым шелковистым волосам и кончикам прелестных заостренных ушей, просто чтобы увидеть этот вечный озорной огонек в ее глазах. Конечно, он никогда не осмеливался. И все же, он хотел этого.

То, как она слегка поджимала губы и сосредоточенно хмурилась, торжественно извиняясь за последнюю выходку Сэры, стараясь не позволить внутреннему веселью прорваться сквозь видимость приличий... Он никогда особо не сдерживал собственную ответную улыбку.

Она вспыхнула ярко-розовым румянцем, когда он улыбнулся, и то, как румянец поднялся по ее щекам, покрытым светло-зеленой татуировкой (валасин? валласлин? он никак не мог произнести это слово правильно), когда их взгляды встретились, позволило ему поверить, что она тоже может быть заинтересована. Мелодичный звук ее смеха. Он знал ее совсем недолго, но хотел узнать больше с тех пор, как впервые увидел.

О, как он этого хотел!

Долгие воспоминания сделали мучительную боль в груди еще более заметной. Это было одно из немногих хороших воспоминаний, что ему остались, что еще не было разрушено. Все остальные были окрашены алым от лириума – лириума, который запихнули ему в глотку, и который неделями медленно скользил по набухшим венам, пока разум не стал его единственным убежищем, а тело не превратилось в пустую оболочку. Он мог отгородиться стеной от своего затуманенного лириумом зрения и бледной, тонкой как бумага, кожи, снова и снова прокручивая в голове счастливые моменты, чтобы не впадать в панику, наблюдая, как вены выступают все сильнее, пульсируют и вспыхивают алым, когда кристаллы начинают пробиваться наружу. Если бы не Брансон, Розали и Миа... нет, если бы не призрак Элланы, едва заметный вес ее руки, лежащей на его плече, когда они строили планы за военным столом, мелодичный перезвон ее голоса, шепчущий что-то Коммандеру Каллену, он бы давно уже полностью отдался Коммандеру Корифея.

Вскоре после того, как она исчезла, за ними пришла армия красных храмовников, возглавляемая Самсоном и съежившимся Алексиусом. Корифей не посчитал необходимым покинуть свой трон, чтобы захватить власть над Тэдасом. Каллен и его солдаты сражались изо всех сил, чтобы удержать стены Убежища, но когда вдали раздались вопли монстров, а яростные удары мечей по плоти заполнили собой все их существо, стены неизбежно пали. Они чувствовали себя потерянными без своей Вестницы, и когда враг подошел, стало очевидно, что эта битва не будет великой. Их солдат было ничтожно мало в сравнении с воинством Корифея. Солдаты колебались, стоя на стенах, сжимая в руках луки и мечи, ожидая приказа. Каллен почувствовал себя беспомощным, когда его люди повернулись к нему и в их глазах он заметил слабый проблеск надежды. Но он знал, что стоит лишь отдать приказ, и его люди будут сражаться и падут у него на глазах. Каллен не решался послать их на верную смерть, и из-за этой нерешительности Самсон почти не встретил сопротивления, выйдя на поле перед Убежищем. Когда Каллен, наконец, приказал выступать, было уже слишком поздно. Когда Инквизиция пала, его рассудок последовал за ней.

Стало невозможно ясно мыслить и жить, помня крики Жозефины, ее последний шипящий болезненный вздох сквозь сжатые зубы и окровавленные губы. Он сдался слишком быстро на собственный взгляд. Боль от пронзающих тонкую кожу игл и лириума в пустом желудке была невыносимой. Было слишком тяжело даже думать о том, чтобы провести еще один день прикованным к холодным каменным стенам, задыхаясь и давясь, и надеясь, что передозировка наконец доконает его. Поэтому он сдался. Он стал марионеткой Самсона, жалким подобием человека, которым был раньше. Возглавил отряд красных храмовников, сам будучи красным храмовником. Сжигал деревни, поднимал меч за своего нового предводителя, потому что его тело больше не принадлежало ему, как и его поступки. Никто из советников Инквизиции и представить себе не мог, с чем на самом деле сталкивались красные храмовники, попавшие в руки Самсона.

Когда Самсон позвал его, он пошел, передвигая ноги против своей воли. Борьба с невидимой силой, которая змеилась по его венам, от напряжения которой мышцы сводило судорогой, была постоянной. Когда Самсон что-то приказывал – приказ выполнялся, даже если нужно было пытать кого-то из тех, кому он доверял. Жалость в глазах Лелианы давно погасла, и теперь она мечтала лишь о том дне, когда сможет оторвать ему голову, навсегда закончив страдания для них обоих. Он тоже жаждал этого – снова почувствовать свои пальцы и получить контроль над своим телом: думать, говорить и действовать по собственному желанию. Он знал, что решимость Каллена была слишком хрупкой. Каллен должен был сражаться сильнее, но не сумел остановить контроль лириума. Теперь, казалось, его язык не был приспособлен для иных слов, кроме «да, Коммандер; да будет воля твоя, Коммандер». Все это время он прятался. Проще всего было притвориться, что не существует ничего, кроме шепота воспоминаний о ней.

Это все, что у него осталось, – все, что было ему нужно.

Крики агонии и ужаса эхом разносились по пустым залам Редклиффа – нескончаемая какофония страданий. Во время ежедневного патрулирования извилистых коридоров, окруженный пыльными камнями и ярко-красным лириумом, растущим из глазниц давно умерших магов и солдат, он услышал шум внизу. Алексиус. Ноги инстинктивно понесли его вперед, он начал вытаскивать меч из ножен, поворачивая за угол, мышцы напряглись, он был готов. Он стоял всего в метре от двери в тронный зал, в котором Вестницу видели в последний раз, когда увидел их.

Маг, с которым он никогда не встречался, но о котором достаточно слышал от Алексиуса, чтобы узнать – Дориан Павус. Рядом с ним Железный Бык и Сэра в рваной измазанной одежде – на суровых лицах застыло страдание, но в их позах чувствовалась уверенность, которой он не замечал уже целую вечность. Он бы улыбнулся, если бы мог.

Он медленно двинулся вперед, стараясь незаметно во всем разобраться, когда заметил яркую вспышку светлых волос и кончик заостренного уха, – сколько ночей он провел, жалея, что не может прикоснуться к этому уху, – незатронутые ужасами прошедшего года. Эллана.

Вот она, Вестница – его Вестница, – выглядит совершенно здоровой и живой, хотя и немного расстроенной тем, что видит вокруг. Он почувствовал, как дрожат колени, напрягся, пытаясь удержаться на ногах, желая бежать вперед, чтобы их взгляды встретились хоть на самый короткий миг. Она была жива.

Эллана Лавеллан была жива.

Он сделал шаг вперед, дрожа как новорожденный жеребенок. Прошло столько времени с тех пор, как он мог чувствовать тяжесть своих конечностей, с тех пор, как у него было право контролировать собственное тело. Каллен мог бы поблагодарить своих друзей за это – за ту крошечную искру надежды, которую они подарили ему в этот момент. Он споткнулся, стальные перчатки скрежетнули по ближайшей стене замка. Каллен чувствовал, как сердце стучит в ушах. Он слышал крики Элланы, шум битвы, но не мог пошевелиться.

Если он войдет, это будет конец всему. Он не мог сражаться с ними, потому что они были его друзьями, а она была тем единственным, благодаря чему он продержался так долго. Он был напуган. Теперь он знал, как выглядит, и что все они чувствуют по отношению к нему. Предатель. Грязь. Он знал, что Каллен заслуживает того, чтобы сгнить в самых тёмных глубинах бездны. Он видел, что Алексиус лежит на полу сломанной куклой, и все же не мог заставить себя пошевелиться.

Дрожь в руках и звуки шагов, быстро приближающихся из коридора справа, оторвали его от этих мыслей. Когда он обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, кто выкрикивает команды, время остановилось.

Самсон стоял неподалеку от него – красные глаза мечут молнии, губы приподняты, обнажая гротескные зубы. В глазах Самсона он увидел: Железный Бык падает на пыльный каменный пол, Сэра лежит ничком, прижавшись спиной к колонне, а вокруг нее разливается лужа крови, Дориан привалился к драпировкам и выглядит немногим лучше, а Эллана...

Эллана.

Он точно знал, что Самсон заставит его сделать. Как только он заговорит, Каллен потеряет весь контроль и поднимет свой меч против того, что осталось от Инквизиции. Он перережет горло тем, кого любит, и будет смотреть, как их кровь изливается на пол замка, уже и так заляпанный кровью и внутренностями множества невинных, а Самсон в это время будет стоять рядом, ликуя.

В следующее мгновение Каллен принял решение, которое хотел бы принять задолго до того, как после нескольких недель пыток Самсон вложил ему в руки меч. Вложил, когда он давно уже сдался, как настоящий слабак, которым он и был. Как только время снова начало свой бег, он почувствовал шепот магии и вкус озона на языке. Он услышал чей-то вскрик, и дверной проем окутало болезненное зеленое свечение, бросившее блики на его левый бок. Вестница. Эллана. Самсон шагнул вперед, лицо его исказилось в кривой гримасе, когда он собрался выкрикнуть приказ, и Каллен в последний раз подумал о своей любимой Вестнице.

Прежде чем Самсон успел издать хоть звук, Каллен почувствовал, как дрожь в теле утихла, сменившись свежеобретенной уверенностью и убежденностью – он вытащил из ножен меч, который некогда дал ему Самсон. В глубине души он знал, что должен сделать, чтобы исправить свои ошибки. Он поднял меч над головой, воздев его к потолку, и гордо, непоколебимо произнес:

\- За Инквизицию!

Затем он повернул клинок острием к себе и отпустил рукоять, чтобы крепко сжать лезвие в руках. Кровь хлынула из порезанных пальцев, но он не собирался разжимать ладони. Каллен сделал свой, должно быть, последний вздох, и когда зеленоватое свечение, которое он видел уголком глаза, исчезло, поднес острие меча к шее и перерезал себе горло. Он упал, кровь заливала пол вокруг него и упавший меч. Он был благодарен, что лириум не ослабил ощущения того, как лезвие разорвало плоть, разрезая сухожилия, мышцы и сосуды. Это будет быстро.

Когда его глаза медленно закрылись, а рот инстинктивно принялся хватать воздух, который никогда не дойдет до легких, и кровь потекла по губам, Каллен подумал о ней. Вестница Андрасте. Эллана. Светло-зеленые татуировки, закручивающиеся ото лба до уголков губ. Эллана. Звуки ее счастливого, с придыханием, смеха.

Эллана.


End file.
